Circumventing censorship
clThis page was created about the blog ban in India, but the circumvention methods will work with other forms of censorship too. ---- The Net treats censorship as damage and routes around it. =Firefox Extension= * Firefox Add-on to switch proxy quickly. * - A firefox extension for proxyfing the sites. Also included pkblogs.com along with other options. * A Greasemonkey script to use Coral Cache to rewrite Blogspot URLs. It's at the bottom of the post. * - A Greasmonkey script to use the service at to rewrite Blogsport URLs. *- A couple of FireFox extensions that can be used to bypass the ban. * http://bestsoccertips.com/casino-uy-tin/ VPN (Virtual Private Network) VPN (virtual private network) is a private communication network used by many companies and organizations to connect securely over a public network. Usually on the Internet it is encrypted and so nobody except the endpoints of the communication can look at the data traffic. Some VPN services are offered for a monthly fee, others are free or ad-supported. http://bestsoccertips.com/soccer-tips/ Proxy server list One way to visit a blocked site is through another site, generally called a web proxy or Some proxies are listed below. * The best proxy list available. * - This is the largest proxy on the internet * - It's a free web proxy and has a web proxy list This proxy can access all pages no matter where you are. Its very useful on WAP enabled mobile handsets. All contents from web are available without any ads. Courtesy * ((below the link for favourites you will find an edit box; enter URI there) * (cookies are not stored, so you cannot submit comment with saved Username & Password.) * Search in google for you'll get lots of free proxies. * Information on which has a huge list of proxy servers and one could easily setup a within India too if one wishes to. Using TOR to bypass the block * http://bestsoccertips.com/danh-bai-online-o-nha-cai-nao-de-thang-nhat/ By Using Google Web Accelerator - no longer available for download and install Google Web accelreator and bypass the BAN. When using GWA, you actually access the blogspot pages from the Google Proxy server, where they are cached and not directly from the blogspot server. Via RSS Readers * and find a reader that you like. You can get applications as well as online readers. * You will need to know the RSS feed URI for the blog that you are trying to reach. Some RSS readers uto-search for feeds if you enter the blog's URI. You can use a search engine again. * Any decent RSS reader will come with instructions and Help files. * Some RSS readers: ** Use Coral Cache Servers can be used to view any static webpages and blogs. Just add "nyud.net:8080"'''to the domain name. For example, if you want to visit For sites blocked by domain names * Using google translate, e.g., if the blog is "blogyouwanttoread.blogspot.com", then us '''For Mozilla Firefox Users Create a quick search *Bookmark the above URL (Boomarks | Bookmark this page/Ctrl + D) *Goto Bookmarks | Manage Bookmarks *Right Click on the saved bookmark, goto Properties *In the URL field replace u=blogyouwantedtoread.blogspot.com to u=%s *In the keyword field give a simple name like bypass or dumbgoi etc. *Now goto the address bar (Alt + D) and enter bypass blogname *example (shameless plug hehe): bypass makash.wordpress.com *Hope this helps you save some time and typing. *Tất cả chúng ta casino trực tuyến vẫn biết rằng đành bài là 1 trong những bộ môn dựa vào yếu tố may mắn rất nhiều, 1 khi đã gặp may mắn (vận đỏ) thì có lẽ không gì cưỡng nổi được choi casino truc tuyen. Có những lúc khi đang đánh bài mà bạn vào cầu đỏ thì chỉ 1 lúc thôi bạn danh bai casino truc tuyen cũng đã có thể lấy hết lại những gì mình Tất nhiên, chẳng ai ngay khi bắt đầu chơi bài đã xác định được phong cách của mình mà phong cách chơi có được qua quá trình luyện tập và hình thành từ những cái riêng của bạn. Hãy chú ý cảm nhận để có thể hiểu, nhận biết được đâu là điểm mạnh của chính mình. Xác định đó là mục tiêu và phát triển thành phong cách riêng. mất hoặc vét sạch làng danh bai casino truc tuyen. Chắc trong chúng ta cũng đã có rất nhiều người đã gặp trường hợp này. Thứ 3, hãy học kĩ các hướng dẫn chơi bài dành cho thành viên mới trước khi bắt đầu cuộc chơi choi danh bai truc tuyen tren mang. Chẳng có gì là xấu hổ khi ngồi đọc những hướng dẫn cả vì nó sẽ giúp bạn nắm rõ luật, cách đánh bài và dó cũng hướng dẫn chơi poker là một trong những yếu tố ảnh hưởng đến sự thắng thua của bạn trong một bàn chơi online. *http://bestsoccertips.com/nen-choi-casino-truc-tuyen-o-song-bac-truc-tuyen-nao/ Unsorted Links * thank Category:Bloggers Against Censorship Category:Bloggers Against Censorship Category:Bloggers Against Censorship Category:Bloggers Against Censorship Category:Bloggers Against Censorship Category:Bloggers Against Censorship Category:Bloggers Against Censorship Category:Bloggers Against Censorship